Le banc
by sweetcandy9
Summary: Un petit OS sur ma fic: L'amour frappe toujours quand on s'y attend le moins. Conseille; Lisez ma fic avant de lire le OS sinon vous comprendrez ABSOLUMENT rien. PDV Nathan pendant le banc .


**Bonjour tout le monde! Me revoilà avec un petit OS à propos de ma fiction: L'amour frappe toujours quand on s'y attend le moins.**

**C'est un PDV Nathan pour un petit moment tout mignon!**

_**En passant ce n'est pas une song-fic, mais quand j'ai écrit le OS j'écoutais en boucle la chanson Love Story De Taylor Swift, donc je vous conseille, pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance, d'écouter cette chanson. Ce n'est pas obligatoire.**_

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>PDV Nathan<p>

Quand je suis arrivé à New York, j'en voulais à mes parents de m'avoir forcé à déménager et à changer d'école. Mais depuis que j'ai rencontré May, je ne repartirais pour rien au monde. Maintenant c'est elle qui fait ensoleiller mes journées, avec son sourire contagieux et avec sa beauté innocente. Justement, elle s'approche de moi en ce moment :

-Hey, viens je veux te montrer quelque chose.

-D'accord.

Elle me tire par la main pour que je l'a suive, mais n'a pas besoin de ça pour que je l'a suive, je l'a suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde, mais je ne vais me plaindre de sentir sa main dans la mienne.

On arrive à Central Park et on se dirige vers des arbres. Après plusieurs minutes à marcher entre les arbres, May pousse des feuilles d'un saule pleureur, un peu comme un rideau. Derrière il y a un banc, et c'est tout. Il est entouré de plein d'autres saules pleureurs, donc il constitue une cachette parfaite. Peu de gens doivent connaitre cet endroit, même moi je ne pense pas que je pourrais retrouver le chemin.

Je m'assois à ses côtés sur le banc et je remarque plein de de gravure sur le banc, il y des démonstrations d'amour, d'amitié et de fraternité.

Je vois May qui fouille dans son sac et en sort un sachet de bonbons. Je les reconnais tout de suite, ce sont les bonbons dont je lui ai parlé. La semaine dernière, quand elle me demandait ce qui me manquait le plus de ma vie au Colorado, je lui ai répondu que c'était une sorte de bonbon qu'on trouvait dans une confiserie spéciale et qu'à date je n'en avais trouvé nulle part à New York. Elle tout de suite proposée de m'aider, on s'est donc mis à la recherche des fameux bonbons, on a dut faire le tour des confiseries de New York, sans le trouver. Je l'ai rassuré en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave si on n'en trouvait pas. J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement, ce ne serait pas May sinon.

En voyant le sachet de bonbon, je lui ai souris et j'ai dit :

- Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en souviendrais…

-Bien sûr que si.

-Merci

-Y a pas de quoi

-Comment tu as fait pour en trouver? Il n'y a aucune confiserie qui en fait ici.

En fait je ne crois pas que ça l'arrêterais, quand May veut quelque chose, elle va le chercher.

-Dis-toi que c'est un cadeau de bienvenue, j'ai cherché sur internet la confiserie, ensuite j'ai appelé au magasin et je leur ai demandé si je pouvais en commander par la poste. Ils m'ont répondu oui, donc j'ai commandé une boîte.

-Une boîte?!

-Ouais, comme ça tu en as pour le reste de l'année!

-Mais ça a dû te couter cher.

-Pas un sous

-Comment?

-Ma mère connaissait bien la propriétaire.

Qu'est-ce que je disais? Quand elle veut quelque chose, elle va le chercher. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être touché par le fait qu'elle a fait tout ça juste pour moi.

-Merci, c'est vraiment gentil que tu te sois donné tout ce mal pour me faire un cadeau.

-Je me suis dit que c'était surement difficile pour toi, puisque tu as tout quitté pour venir ici. Tu dois avoir le mal du pays, en fait, le mal de l'état plutôt.

-Ouais bof, il y a plusieurs choses qui compensent ici.

-Comme quoi?

Là elle me tend une perche, et je dois la saisir sinon c'est fichu pour moi.

-Le rapprochement avec mon cousin, ma tante et mon oncle. Mais surtout toi.

-Moi?

Elle parait étonnée, je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle n'a pas remarqué que je m'intéresse à elle? En fait je ne m'intéresse pas à elle, je suis amoureux d'elle. C'est complétement déboussolant pour moi.

-Oui toi.

-Pourquoi?

Pourquoi? Bonne question, je n'ai pas la réponse. Pourquoi on tombe amoureux? Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je le suis.

-Parce que je pourrais plus repartir au Colorado maintenant. Quand je suis arrivé ici, je serais parti volontiers, pour retrouver ma vie d'avant. Mais maintenant, je réalise que je pourrais plus repartir, sans avoir le cœur brisé.

Et j'aurais aussi le cœur brisé si elle me dirait qu'elle ne m'aime pas. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas, car elle me souris et dit :

-Donc tu me promets de rester ici?

-Je resterais où je pourrais te trouver.

-Alors je resterais proche pour que tu puisses toujours me trouver.

C'est tout ce que je n'aurais jamais pu demander.

J'ai pris sa main entre mes doigts et posé ma main dans son dos. Je la regarde dans les yeux, attiré comme un aimant dans ses prunelles turquoise. Je pose tranquillement mes lèvres sur les siennes et sa main glisse naturellement jusqu'à ma nuque.

On s'embrasse longtemps, comme pour rattraper le temps perdu de cette dernière semaine, et je me demande comment j'ai pu passer 15 ans de ma vie dans l'ignorance de ce sentiment. Et qu'est-ce qui saurait passer si je n'aurais pas rencontré May? Je ne sais pas et je n'ai pas besoin de savoir.

J'ai l'impression que c'est hier que j'ai plongé mon regard dans le sien pour la première. Que j'ai envoyé mon frère baladé à cause qu'il l'énervait.

Je dois remercier mon frère pour une chose, si n'avait pas été un vrai con, peut-être que je ne serais pas ici en ce moment.

Après plusieurs heures ou minutes, comment savoir? Cet endroit c'est un univers parallèle libéré de tout problème. Donc je disais, après un bout de temps, je propose rajouter notre marque sur ce banc :

-On devrait graver nos initiales, comme cela on se souviendrait toujours de cette journée.

-Pourquoi pas? Tiens grave le à côté de la gravure de moi et de ma sœur.

Je sors un couteau suisse de ma poche et je regarde le banc, je reconnais les initiales de May et sa sœur. J'écris : «N&M=4ever» qui veut dire Nathan et May pour toujours. Et pour sceller cette promesse on s'embrasse encore.

Qui aurait cru que seul un petit banc représenterait une preuve d'amour? Pas moi en tout cas.

Mais je me souviendrais toujours de ce banc.

Notre banc.

* * *

><p><strong>Ouais, je sais que c'est assez court, mais c'était juste un petit OS. Désolé si vous avez trouvé ça un peu répétitif de l'original, mais justement le but c'était seulement de voir les pensées de Nathan.<strong>

**Bye!**

**sweetcandy9**

**-xxx-**


End file.
